(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and to a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
One type of widely used flat panel display, the liquid crystal display (LCD), typically includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, as well as a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes, generating an electric field in the LC layer that orients the LC molecules therein, which in turn adjusts polarization of incident light.
One type of LCD display is commonly termed a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their major axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field. VA mode LCDs have recently come under increased attention due to their relatively high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
In the vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, to obtain a wide viewing angle, pixels are often divided into a plurality of domains in which the alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules are different. Some current methods of forming multiple domains in a single pixel involve forming minute slits or cutouts in the field generating electrodes, or forming protrusions on the field generating electrodes. The geometry of the cutouts or protrusions generates fringe fields whose orientations align the liquid crystal molecules vertically, and then the plurality of domains may be formed.
However, VA mode liquid crystal displays suffer from a side visibility lower than a front visibility. To overcome the lower side visibility, one pixel may be divided into multiple subpixels, and these subpixels can have differing voltages applied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and may not necessarily be prior art.